


uPgRaDe

by StarLover123



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 2River Squip is the bad guy, Bway Squip saves the day, He's okay tho, Jeremy just wants a better boyf, M/M, Michael's also there, also its really short, but yeah the rape isint that bad, he really only gets undressed before jason bursts in and saves the day, i wrote this at like 1AM last night., rape (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLover123/pseuds/StarLover123
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 15
Collections: Squip/Jeremy Appreciation Week 2019





	uPgRaDe

Jeremy gasped, as he was pushed against the wall. Eric’s face shaped with rage. “ Really? Him? Over me!?” Jeremy took in a deep breath. “ Eric, It’s Nothing Personal, It’s just... Uh...Bit of an upgrade…?” Eric gripped Harder at Jeremy’s Shoulders. 

“ An Upgrade? am-Am I not good enough?” Crap. “ Wh- No that’s not it! I’m just- following your orders! Y’know? Get an upgrade! “ Erc gripped his shoulders harder, it hurt. “ Oh Fuck that! I’ll show you what an upgrade is! “

Eric’s hands moved from Jeremy’s shoulders down his body, And Jeremy stiffened up. “ Eric, What are you doing? “ Jeremy Questioned. “ Showing you how much of an upgrade I am, instead of him. “ He snarled, pulling Jeremy’s Shirt up. 

Jeremy reached up, grabbing Eric’s hands. “ Eric. Stop. “ Eric pushed his hands down, pulling his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. “ you brought this on yourself. “ Jeremy brought his hands back up to Eric’s, trying to push him off. “ No, I didn’t! I just said I'd rather Date Jason!” 

Eric took Jeremy’s hands, holding them above his head. “ Maybe you should have thought about that then. “ Jeremy looked away when Eric tried to kiss him, before using his foot to push Eric away. Or at least, he tried to, Eric was Quick to Doge. “Don’t even fucking try. “ 

Tears welled up in Jeremy’s Eyes as Eric pulled his pants down. This as it. There was no saving him. It was too late. But he could still try. “ J-Jason!” He called out. He had no idea if Jason was home. But he could try. “ Jason! JASON HELP!” Eric slammed a hand over his mouth. “ Shut the fuck up, no one is going to hear you!” 

Jeremy cried as Eric let go, removing the rest of both of their clothing. Jeremy was turned over, and he tried again to scream. But Eric Just covered his mouth again. 

Then, what seemed to be out of nowhere, Jason bust through the door, He pulled Eric away and let Jeremy fall to the floor as Jason took Care of Eric. Michael came in with him, grabbing Jeremy and his clothes and getting them into a more open area of the house. He helped Jeremy put his clothes back on, and Held him until Jason came down. 

Soon enough, Eric was being chased out, and Jason went to go join the small cuddle Party. “ Oh Jeremy, I’m so sorry, I should have known better…” Jeremy pulled himself away from Michael’s arms, into Jasons, crying harder than he already was. “ Jason, do-don’t blame yourself… you- you’re my hero…” He said softly. 

Jason smiled softly, planting a kiss on Jeremy’s forehead. “ I love you, you know that, right?” Jeremy nodded. “ I love you too…” he said softly, holding himself closer to Jason. He was so thankful. ‘ You really are an Upgrade. “ 


End file.
